Sneaking Out Again Shaotin!
by MangaAnimeBooks12
Summary: It's really just fluff. Read and find out


A/N: Hi there you guys! I hope you like this, I didn't know which honorifics were used, so I didn't put in any at all. Im sorry, I tried researching it but I only got more confused. I also know that the character might be a bit OCC, but I did the best I could to make them act the way I thought they would act in a scene like this. :)

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own The King's Avatar or any of its characters, all credit goes to Hu Dielan, and the creators of the live action adaptation.

"Where were you last night." Yu Wenzhou stated, not even bothering to pose it as a question. "Ah, I was sleeping in my bed, yes! On my bed!" Huang Shaotin replied, quite obviously lying to his captain.

"Well, you see, there was this funny coincidence last night, when I came up to your room, your bed was empty an-"

"Ahahaha, I had gotten up to get a drink of water last night, you must have just missed me," Huang Shaotin interrupted, quite obviously wanting to escape this confrontation.

"And," Yu Wenzhou continued, ignoring Huang Shaotin's feeble attempts to defend himself, "There just happened to be the swordsman that helped Ye Qiu before, with Ye Qiu, at the same time you were gone."

"Ah, quite a coincidence huh?" Huang Shaotin looked away awkwardly, not wanting to meet his captains eyes.

"Do you by any chance, have something to do with this?" Yu Wenzhou smirked, knowing that Huang Shaotin was clearly in his trap now.

"No… Ah! You must be hungry captain, it's almost breakfast time, I'll go get us something." Huang Shaotin laughed, and tried to escape, but Yu Wenzhou grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him back. Huang Shaotin turned around, smiling nervously, while his captains face betrayed no emotion.

"Sit." He said shortly. Huang Shaotin grabbed a chair and scooted as far away from his captain as possible. A sense of DejaVu passed through him as he remembered the last time this happened when he helped Ye Qiu.

"Closer." Yu Wenzhou spoke again. Huang Shaotin stubbornly only scooted a few inches to the right.

"Are we doing this again Shaotin?" Yu Wenzhou asked.

"No." Huang Shaotin mumbled and moved his chair closer to his captain.

"You helped Ye Qiu again." Yu Wenzhou confirmed his assumption, when Huang Shaotin nervously shifted in his chair.

"Yes." Huang Shaotin admitted, wondering what his punishment would be.

"It's alright."

"What?" Huang Shaotin nearly shot out of his chair at his captain's words, "No, there must be a catch." He muttered.

"No catch," Yu Wenzhou promised, "But the next time you do this, there will be."

"Yes!" Huang Shaotin screamed, "Thank you captain! You're the best captain ever!"

"Alright, now go."

"Yes!"

When Huang Shaotin was finally out of the door, Yu Wenzhou buried his face in his hands.

"Why does he have to be so damn cute and enthusiastic?" he asked no one in particular, as he finally allowed his face to sport the blush he had been holding back. Shaking his head slightly, he forced the blush to recede and regained his cool and calm composure, just as his tablet pinged with a notification.

"Congratulations to, Jun Moxiao, for first kil…" the electronic voice read out, but Yu Wenzhou paid no attention to it. He had other things to do, such as figure out how to control his emotions around Huang Shaotin. He would tell Huang Shaotin about his feelings today, maybe, if he made a comment that could be taken advantage of.

The rest of the day went by quite smoothly for Yu Wenzhou, he didn't bump into Huang Shaotin that much and got to play many more rounds of Glory than he usually was able to. Not saying, of course, that he was avoiding Huang Shaotin, or that he never gets the time to just play for fun.

"Captain…" Huang Shaotin whined, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Nothing." Yu Wenzhou replied shortly.

"You are!" Huang Shaotin whined again, "What is it? Are you sick?"

"No"

"Are you tired?"

"No."

Huang Shaotin gasped dramatically, "Then do you like someone?!"

Yu Wenzhou took deep breaths, it was now or never, "As a matter of fact I do." There, it was said, never to be unheard.

"What!" Huang Shaotin exclaimed, "Who? I want to know."

"How about I just show you?" Here we go.

"Ok! Show me, show me, show me, sho-" Huang Shaotin was cut off by the gentle press of his captains lips against his. Huang Shaotin's eyes widened in shock for a second, before breaking the kiss. He stared at his captain for a millisecond and then clashed their lips back together once more, salty tears falling down his face. When they finally broke apart for air, Yu Wenzhou smiled tenderly and brushed away Huang Shaotins tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because," Huang Shaotin sobbed, "I'm so happy right now."

All Yu Wenzhou did was smile again, and hold his new lover in his arms. Content to stay that way, uncaring if anyone noticed them.


End file.
